


A Little Drafty

by Settiai



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Community: mash100th, Drabble, Friendship, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-10-21
Updated: 2003-10-21
Packaged: 2017-10-06 16:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Settiai/pseuds/Settiai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey, Hawk... don't you think that it's a little drafty?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Drafty

**Author's Note:**

> I was still in high school. Don't judge me.

B.J. sighed as he looked down at Hawkeye, an exasperated expression on his face. The other man stared for a moment through glazed eyes before understanding dawned in them. With a grin, he clumsily pulled himself to his feet.

Outside the Swamp, several nurses paused long enough to take a quick glance inside. As the sound of their giggling reached B.J.'s ears, he rolled his eyes.

"Hey, Hawk... don't you think that it's a little drafty?"

Hawkeye's gaze blearily turned towards his cot before pausing on the robe that lay on top of it.

"Now you come to mention it..."


End file.
